


You Belong with Me

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2009 Videos [3]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Jealousy, Secret Identity, Video, clark pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Clark Kent is jealous of Superman.





	You Belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancy blackett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nancy+blackett).



song by Taylor Swift

 

 


End file.
